


The Surest Choice I've Ever Made.

by TheGingerSnap



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, i wanted fluff so i wrote it, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerSnap/pseuds/TheGingerSnap
Summary: Zevran has a moment of doubt, and Penelope Surana is quick to reassure him.





	The Surest Choice I've Ever Made.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble that I first posted on tumblr and then decided to properly add to AO3. 
> 
> tumblr link: https://nugsalot.tumblr.com/post/167239600114/well-i-posted-a-drabble-last-night-and-i-didnt

“You know, mi amor, I never pictured you as the type to go for the endlessly handsome assassin” Zevran said at the opening of Penelope’s tent. She looked up from the tome she was reading with a quizzical look on her face, and brushed a pale strand of hair out of her eyes.

“Well I never really saw myself out of the circle. Things change” she said matter of factly.

“And have they? Between you and me I mean?” Zevran asked, attempting to hide his concern behind a facade of nonchalance.

She shot him a look. “What do you mean?”

“Did you have your fun? Decide I am not the man for you?” He clarified.

“Are you asking me if I would use you? Then move on as if nothing happened? Zevran. Darling, you were the first man outside of those I grew up with who looked at me like I was more than something dangerous, or foreign.” She said, taking his hands in hers.

“Well you are quite dangerous” he mused, giving her one of his coy smiles.

“Obviously. Or we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” She said dryly. “You have been nothing but honest with me since the moment we met, and that was after you tried to kill me.”

“Hard to believe honesty is such a rare trait!”

“And yet it is. In the cirle,” she shuddered “friends would go missing, Templars would cover up abuses, and lies were as common as the books on the shelves. It was the only way to live…” she trailed off, and Zevran reached out to stroke her cheek.

“My dearest warden, we have both escaped our cages. There is no need to travel backwards. I simply wanted to hear your reasoning”

“Oh you want me to say why I choose to spend my time with you? You should have just said so.” She said, grinning.

“Well it never hurts to hear” he said with a shrug.

“Hmm, where to start? I think I’ll start with your glowing sense of humor. And how you keep me optimistic even in the worst of situations. You are also nice on cold nights, for some reason you are a beacon of warmth. Oh and you happen to be handsome. But that is just a coincidence”

“You wound me, I did not catch your sparkling eyes at first glance?” He asked, a hand over his chest.

“Zev we were covered in blood and you were half dead” she countered.

“I concede, you make a convincing argument” he said, lifting his hands in the air. The two laughed for a moment. When silence fell Penelope pulled Zevran into a bone crushing hug.

“I may often doubt my choices, but the decision to be with you was the surest choice I’ve ever made” she said into his shoulder. Zevran held her to his chest tight, a smile on his face.


End file.
